drunk
by tinglingsensation
Summary: The results of Ayase being drunk. Compilation of independant oneshots. Lemon, smut, toys, crossdressing, yaoi, etc etc... /Okane ga nai/ Requests and ideas welcome.
1. the tail

Okane ga nai

**Okane ga nai**

_The tail_

„Meow" Ayase rolled on his back and looked at Kanou, upside down. "Meow" he repeated. Kanou chuckled.

"See, I'm a good cat." Ayase said.

"Yes." Kanou mumbled and petted his head. "Quite nice."

Ayase missed the teasing tone and sat up. He pouted at Kanou.

"I'll prove it to you." He said and turned around.

In the process, he made some of the empty beer bottles fall to the ground or roll around. Ayase didn't care. He would prove to Kanou that he was a good cat. The best cat in the world. Better than any other cat. Even better than cat woman. Although…she had a nice leather suit. Ayase didn't.

Furrowing his brows, he walked over to his closet and skimmed through his belongings. What did cats wear? A white shirt? No. A white apron? No, even though Ayase was sure Kanou wouldn't mind. There! Ayase pulled out cream coloured pants and a tight shirt without sleeves. Until now, he had refused to wear it. But then, he hadn't needed to prove that he was a great cat before.

He rummaged through the dark box in his closet. He had stuffed everything there he considered inappropriate for everyday use. Or for use in general. But special situations needed special methods. With a whoop of delight, Ayase pulled out what he needed. Two cream-coloured cat-ears and a matching tail. Someya had given it to him, saying that Kanou would always give treats to cute little cats.

A treat. Ayase licked his lips. He rummaged a tad more, still missing one thing for his perfect outfit. There it was. A red leather collar with a matching leash. Humming, no, purring, Ayase stripped off his too big pyjama and slid into his new outfit. He purred again. The tissue was very soft and fluffy, and even though the trousers showed way too much for his taste, he was satisfied with it.

What intrigued him though was the slit on the backside of the trouser. Shrugging, Ayase put on his cat ears and the collar. Then he gripped the tail cocking his head in confusion. The tail was attached to a strange shaped item…Ayase couldn't describe it. It was narrow at one end, became thicker and then became extremely narrow again, before there was some sort of end to it…

No, Ayase couldn't describe it. The worst thing was, he didn't know how to attach the tail to his backside. Or…maybe the hole in the trousers back was made for it. Ayase stuffed it in. No. That couldn't be it. It would drop down. Growling a little, Ayase had to admit he needed Kanou-san's help.

So what? Little kittens often needed help. Falling to his knees and hands, Ayase crawled back to the living room. Kanou-san sat on the couch, the remote control in his hand. When he saw Ayase's head appear in the door frame, he tossed it aside and sat up. He looked at Ayase expectantly. "Why are you down there?" he asked.

Ayase crawled in. He held his tail in his mouth, like any cat would do if it didn't know how to attach its tail. He crawled over to Kanou-san and put down the tail in front of him. Then he mewled pitifully and looked at Kanou with big eyes, hoping to get the message across.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" Kanou asked. Fail. Nudging his tail with a hand, no, paw, he mewled again. Then he turned around to show Kanou what was missing on his backside. After a minute of silence, it made click, and Kanou nearly shot out of his seat. He lifted the tail and examined it. And dropped it.

Spluttering and blushing (a rare sight!!) he pointed at the tail. "That…That's a…" he managed, coughing. Ayase lifted his head and looked at Kanou-san curiously. Oh, how he wished he could perk his ears.

"Ayase." Kanou said suddenly, in a very, very eerie voice. "Who gave you that?"

Ayase curled up in a ball and looked at Kanou through his bangs. He thought about not answering, as cats usually don't speak, but decided against it. Or else Kanou would never help him.

"Someya" he whispered.

Kanou scowled. "Ayase", he said again, more gently now.

"Do you know what this is?"

Ayase shook his head. To his surprise, Kanou started laughing, very, very loudly. Ayase scowled. That wasn't funny at all. Had he missed the joke? Kanou calmed, slowly, and straightened. "Ayase" he chuckled. "Do you really want to wear that tail?"

Ayase nodded eagerly.

"You drink too much." Kanou mumbled. "Or else you would never approve." Ayase didn't understand what he meant. He had only had two beers. Oh, and that alco-thingie that tasted like juice. And maybe another beer or two. He did not drink too much. And even if he did, he had a high tolerance, so it would hardly matter.

"So" Kanou said. "Do you really, _really_ want to wear that tail?" Ayase nodded again. He couldn't imagine why Kanou asked this so often, but whatever. "Turn around." Kanou ordered.

Ayase complied, willing to do almost everything to wear that tail. He furrowed his brows when Kanou started stroking his buttocks. "I need you to relax." Kanou explained. Ayase did so, and lowered his head on his arms, his arse standing proudly into the air. He wiggled it a bit, slightly uncomfortable because of the air coming in through the hole in the pants.

Kanou massaged his cheeks gently, driving a soft sigh from Ayase. He relaxed, enjoying being petted like that. Like a real cat, he thought proudly. When Kanou started stroking the cleft between Ayase's cheeks, he mewled. How could that be necessary for wearing the tail? But Ayase decided he could trust Kanou, as the man was very intelligent.

And besides, the stroking was not unpleasant. Kanou now started teasing Ayase's opening And Ayase realized. Kanou wanted payment for the help. He wanted to protest, but somehow, the touch of Kanou's fingers was too nice. Just a little longer, he told himself.

He heard the sound of a bottle opening and knew that it was the lube. He shuddered in anticipation and wiggled his buttocks. Kanou resumed the teasing of Ayase's opening. The lithe boy moaned. Slowly, Kanou pushed a finger in. Ayase mewled loudly, before purring and rotating his hips. This movement always caused the nicest of frictions. Oh! There it was, that magic spot.

Ayase purred again, keen on staying in his role as a cat. He mewled and squirmed when Kanou added a second finger and stretched him slowly. Impatiently, he started to thrust against the fingers penetrating him, eager to be touched at that spot again.

Right there. Ayase grumbled and wiggled his hips, motioning Kanou to get on with it already. It was common knowledge that cats were impatient if they didn't get what they wanted. Chuckling, Kanou entered a third finger, and Ayase moaned loudly. His erection was straining against his pants now, and the fine cloth was surely already soaked with pre-come.

But Ayase didn't care. He pushed against Kanou's fingers, mewling with each thrust. Then, Kanou withdrew. Ayase closed his eyes, waiting for Kanou to fu…enter him properly, but instead, he felt something else at his opening. It somehow felt like rubber, or silicon. Kanou pushed it inside slowly, and if Ayase had any ideas of complaint before, they were vanished.

This thing, whatever it was, in his butt felt great. He expected Kanou to thrust it in and out, but instead, Kanou withdrew completely and stood up. Ayase lifted his head, and when he saw that Kanou had retreated to his seat on the couch, he sat on his heels. Something brushed his foot, but at the moment, he had things to inquire.

"What did you put in…there?" he asked. Cats were always very curious, he knew that. Everyone knew that. The answer was unexpected.

"Your tail." Ayase looked behind him, and, in fact, the tail was now in place. Ayase gaped. "But…how?" he stammered.

Kanou sighed. He patted the place next to him on the couch, and Ayase crawled over. He purred while doing so, suddenly reminded of the thing in his butt. It was pleasant, and he felt his erection pressing against his abdomen.

He crawled next to Kanou and looked up at him.

Kanou smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. "You really don't know what this is?" he asked.

Ayase shook his head. Kanou sighed.

The thing I inserted into your…you, is a so-called butt-plug. It is often used as a substitute for a real penis during masturbation or additional pleasure during foreplay. The tail attached to it is merely to spice it up a bit."

Ayase giggled. Butt-plug was a weird word. He didn't really understand what Kanou had said, but it was clear to him that he was currently using a toy. A sex-toy. Which was great, because all cats were playful and loved all kinds of toys.

Curiously, he stroke his tail, purring when the plug moved inside him. He repeated that motion a few times, until he remembered what the original reason for all this was. He looked at Kanou. "Don't you think I'm the perfect cat?" he asked.

Kanou grinned. "Yes, you are." He said, patting his head and stroking his back. Ayase purred and curled up, feeling both relaxed and excitingly tingly. Kanou was stroking him, and Ayase noticed his hands travelling towards his butt. He snuggled closer, anticipating what was coming.

At first, Kanou patted his buttocks lightly, the vibrations moving the plug inside him and making his cock twitch in response. Ayase purred. He turned to lie on his belly, purring and moaning while Kanou stroke his butt-cheeks and his tail.

Then, Kanou pulled his tail gently, and suddenly, Ayase couldn't understand at all why cats wouldn't like that. He mewled and squirmed, lifting his hips. Kanou continued steadily, and soon Ayase's cock begged to be touched.

But as it was, cats didn't touch themselves. So Ayase had to use his cat charms. He sat up and crawled into Kanou's lap. He pressed himself down, feeling Kanou's own erection against his butt. He pressed his member against Kanou's stomach and mewled. Kanou was getting better at reading the signs, because he was doing as hoped, he touched Ayase's erection through the cloth of his pants.

He started palming him through the soft fabric, all the while pulling at Ayase's tail. Ayase whimpered and pressed himself down at Kanou. He was pushed on his back, and Kanou slid a large hand under the blonde's shirt. He pinched one nipple, and Ayase squirmed. Kanou pushed the shirt over Ayase's head, so his arms were trapped behind it.

He licked and suckled on a pink nub for a bit, before biting down gently. Then he gave the other nipple the same treatment. Ayase panted heavily, but somehow still managed to purr and mewl throughout. Then, Kanou pulled down the front of the pants a bit, freeing Ayase's erection.

He blew on it and Ayase shuddered in delight. Chuckling, Kanou kissed the erection. He licked at the slit, pushing in a bit. Ayase moaned and squirmed. With one hand, Kanou started fondling with Ayase's balls, while he was nibbling and licking Ayase's member.

Suddenly, Ayase cried out. Kanou had engulfed him in moist heat, and his tongue was doing the most wonderful things to his cock. Kanou bobbed his head one time or two, and Ayase came all over Kanou's chin and his own belly.

Kanou lapped the white liquid up like a…wait, a cat that was lapping milk? Ayase growled. He was supposed to be a cat, damnit! The best cat ever, in fact. Figuring he couldn't reach his own belly with his mouth, he pulled Kanou close and opened his zipper.

Kaoru gasped in surprise and sat down, so Ayase was leaning over him. Ayase started licking his member, exploring it with his tongue. He played with the sacs a bit, rolling them in his palms. He heard Kanou moan softly and decided to go a step further.

He opened his mouth and took Kanou in, well, as much of him as he could. The part he couldn't swallow he stroke with his free hand. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the shaft and head all the while. Suddenly, he felt Kanou tense, and then white liquid spurted over Ayase's chin, his head and Kanou's belly.

Happily, and purring, Ayase lapped it up, slightly surprised at the salty taste of it, but finding he didn't mind. Kanou's member already grew again with Ayase licking it clean. Ayase hummed and nuzzled it.

Kanou pulled the lithe boy up and placed him in his lap. Then, he started pulling and tugging at his tail, eliciting moans and mewls from the blonde. When he pulled it out with a satisfying plop, Ayase giggled and moaned at the same time. He felt slightly empty, but this feeling receded when Kanou pushed inside him slowly.

Ayase threw his head back and mewled, pushing himself down. His erection was once again straining and leaking. Kanou chuckled and thrust into him. Their rhythm increased second by second, and Ayase purred, panted and mewled like he never had before. Then, Kanou grabbed his cock, and within two strokes, Ayase spent himself all over Kanou's abdomen.

Kanou followed soon after, his release intensified by Ayase clenching around him. Then, they both slumped down, exhausted. Ayase yawned and purred contently. He snuggled up against Kanou's chest and fell asleep. Now he knew he was the best cat ever. He didn't know why exactly, but somehow, he just knew.

...

Groan.

"What the…"

Squeal.

"What happened?" Ayase asked himself. Why was he so sore in some places and why was he wearing cat ears?

And why did his head hurt so much?

"I'll never drink again!" he whined and fell back to the pillows.

...

"Oh, Kanou-san! What did I do?"

Kanou smiled. Which was, in fact, a fairly unusual sight. He handed Someya the box.

Someya opened it. Inside lay a beautiful, violet Kimono with a cat pattern on it.

"I hope you have more of those animal tails…" Kanou said.

Someya nodded eagerly and retreated to find them.

**A/N: **Partly inspired by a pic of Ayase with cat or dog ears and a red collar, etc…

And, of course, by my people-who-act-like-cats-kink.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**A/N 2: **Now edited. Some of these mistakes were really embarrassing…-.-"


	2. the apron

The apron

The apron

"Hmpf!" Ayase huffed and rummaged through his closet.

"Dresses, bras, leather outfits, restraints, maid costumes…I have everything, but not a single apron!" he muttered to himself darkly. He tossed all the useless stuff aside and dug deeper into his closet.

"Ah, there is one!" he exclaimed and pulled back. He held a frilly, white apron in his hands, with lace and pockets, and even a white hat to match. Ayase shrugged. The apron was extremely poncy, but there was nobody to see him anyways.

Kanou would only return in three hours or so, so there was plenty enough time to prepare the meal. He usually prepared the meals without apron, but today he would work with lots of flour and milk, so an apron was appropriate.

He tried to put the apron on, but failed miserably. Something hung out below, a small…string, maybe. Ayase inquired further, and suddenly, it made click. It was a thong. The apron was in fact some sort of body suit with a thong!

Ayase considered. Should he just put on the thong over his trousers? Suddenly feeling very brave, Ayase stripped off his clothes and put on the apron. He had imagined the thong to scratch a bit, but it was made of some silky cloth and felt, to be honest, great.

On a whim, Ayase also put on the hat, athing akin to the thing in the maid costume. He walked over to the big mirror and examined his reflection. He had to admit, he looked splendid. This didn't have anything to do with the truffles he had eaten just some minutes ago. And the pralines filled with rum. And those fruits Kanou had brought…they had had a slight taste of alcohol.

But it didn't matter. Ayase had a high tolerance, so those few sweets didn't matter. Not at all. Ayase turned in front of the mirror, admiring his backside. His buttocks looked great with a thong. He winked at his reflection and wiggled his hips. Great! Now he was perfectly prepared for preparing the meal.

Two hours later, Kanou arrived. He slid out of his shoes and peeked inside the bedroom, thinking he would find Ayase there, sleeping of the aftermath of the pralines. But ayase wasn't there.

Kanou noticed a large pile of clothes in front of the open doors of Ayase's closet. He frowned and made his way to the living room. Nothing. So he walked to the kitchen and found...

Kanou gasped. Ayase was standing in the kitchen, with a spoon and a bowl in his hands. He seemed to be trying to whip cream with the spoon. He wiggled and bounced around in annoyance, making the frilly apron flutter and whirl.

Kanou could but stare. Ayase wore nothing beneath the apron, which was fixed with a thong. Kanou stepped closer, not making a sound. Ayase groaned and whirled the spoon faster, causing his whole body to tense and wiggle. Kanou grinned. He would have to buy those pralinées more often.

Ayase groaned and whirled the spoon faster. Why wouldn't the cream stiffen? He shook his head and turned around to fetch the sugar. And bumped into Kanou. He squealed in shock and tried half-heartedly to cover up his exposed buttocks.

Kanou merely grinned and lifted the blonde up. He sat him down on the counter.

"Nice apron you've got there." He murmured.

Ayase blushed. So Kanou liked it! He wiggled and let the apron slip upwards, exposing his lean thighs. Kanou suddenly put his hands on Ayase's knees and squeezed them lightly. Ayase squirmed.

Slowly, Kanou let his hands travel up Ayase's legs, nearing his groin. He brushed it oh so lightly with his fingertips, making Ayase harden almost immediately. Then he bent down and licked a wet path up the insides of Ayase's thighs. Ayase shuddered and closed his eyes.

Kanou lifted the apron slightly and without further warning took Ayase's hard member into his mouth. Ayase moaned loudly and fell back on the counter. Kanou chuckled, the vibrations causing Ayase to moan and arch his back.

Ayase squirmed. But before he could even think of coming, Kanou released him. Ayase pouted and made a keening noise, thrusting his hips towards Kanou's face. But to no avail. Kanou stepped back and fetched the bowl with the still un-whipped cream.

"Turn around" he said. Ayase complied, balancing himself on all fours on the kitchen counter. He couldn't see what Kanou was doing, and the counter was too narrow to turn. So Ayase buried his head in his arms and waited.

What could Kanou do with the cream? Thousands of ideas flooded Ayase's brain and he brushed, suddenly very wanton for some action. He wiggled his hips and whimpered a bit. Suddenly, he felt Kanou's finger between his shoulder blades.

It was wet and a bit cold. The finger traveled downwards, until it nearly disappeared between Ayase's butt cheeks. Ayase gasped. The gasp turned into low moan when Kanou trailed the line of cream with his tongue.

He felt the finger again, drawing circles on his buttocks. Once again, they were followed by a hot tongue. Ayase squirmed and whined quietly. Kanou seemed to take pity on him and this time, the finger disappeared into the cleft. Kanou dipped the finger in the cream once again, and covered Ayase's opening with cream.

Kanou's eyes widened at the sight. The cream could very well have been something else. It should be something else. His cream. He grinned at the thought.

When Kanou licked the trace of cream, leading to Ayase's opening, the petite blonde squirmed. He felt that hot tongue on his hole and suddenly –inside. He gasped and bit his lower lip at the feeling.

Kanou's tongue thrust in and out, breaching the tight walls of Ayase's opening. When Kanou finally withdrew, Ayase panted heavily and his cock was leaking with pre-cum. Kanou covered two of his fingers with cream again and pushed one of them inside Ayase gently.

The blonde moaned loudly and thrust back on the finger, eager for some friction. Kanou added another finger and made a scissoring motion, stretching Ayase. Then he curled his fingers. Ayase almost came.

Kanou chuckled. He withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with something else, something huge. Ayase moaned in anticipation when Kanou placed the head on his entrance. He gripped the sides of the counter tightly and groaned loudly when he was entered.

Kanou pushed himself in, until he was buried all within Ayase's tight heat. Then he pulled out almost completely, only to push back in. He found a steady rhythm, fucking Ayase into the counter. Then he gripped Ayase's weeping cock and stroke it in time with the thrusts.

Ayase lasted two strokes until he came violently all over the wooden surface of the kitchen counter. He clenched around Kanou's member. Kanou groaned and thrust a few more times until he came as well, filling Ayase with his seed.

He pulled out of the blonde who seemed to be falling asleep right where he was, inside his semen. Kanou lifted the lithe boy up and carried him to their bed. He removed the apron that was now not only covered in cream and flour, but also with cum.

Ayase sighed contently and snuggled into the cushions. Kanou smiled and turned to clean up the mess they had left.

**A/N: **Dedicated to Eien-no-Ren, who asked for more. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. fruit in rum

Ayase moaned in delight

Fruit in rum

Ayase moaned in delight. Slowly, he chewed on the fruit he was eating, enjoying the aroma that was unfolding in his mouth. He took another fruit out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth. Someya had brought the fruit in rum earlier.

Ayase smiled happily. The fruit in rum were made with rum substitute, but still tasted marvelous. His head spun lightly. For a brief moment, Ayase believed that the fruit were actually laced with real rum, but he perished the thought.

He was very well capable of distinguishing real rum from rum substitute. He ate another fruit and stood up. He had to make sure that Kanou got some of those too. So he'd better stop now. Ayase grinned merrily at the thought of sharing this delicious treat with Kanou.

He walked into the bedroom and plopped down on the huge bed. Staring at the ceiling, he wondered what he should do while waiting for Kanou. His gaze fell to his closet. Smiling he stood up and made his way to the dresser, swaying slightly.

He opened the large doors and peeked inside. He would surprise Kanou with a nice outfit today. Rummaging through his things, he found the catsuit he wore some months ago. Ayase giggled. That had been fun. He found a set of sexy undergarments Someya had purchased some months ago.

Ayase tossed them aside. It was far too cold to wear them. He found a long, red silk dress That Someya had given him during the time he had worked at her restaurant. But no, it was a bit too frilly. He tossed it aside as well. A black leather slave outfit with matching chain, ball gag and restraints (Gion had given him that one) and a string bikini (also from Gion) followed.

Then Ayase found the maid outfit. It was w short black dress with a white apron, black shoes and white silk stockings. Ayase rummaged a bit more, until he found the matching toque. He stripped off and realized he didn't wear the right panties to match the outfit.

Then the set of undergarments came to his mind. He picked white silk panties with matching suspenders. He slipped into them and sighed at the feeling of the smooth tissue against his legs, his thighs and his suddenly half-erect cock. He tucked it in securely, suddenly impatient for Kanou to come. Then he slid in the silk stocking and fastened them.

He pulled on the dress and put the toque on his head. Slipping into his shoes, he walked to the big mirror and scrutinized his reflection. He had to admit, he looked quite nice in a dress. He grinned when he imagined Kanou's face. And he blushed scarlet when he thought of what Kanou would do afterwards.

Ayase's erection, which had deflated again was now straining against his pants and he moaned softly. He tried to push his erection down so it wouldn't show through the dress, but the touch merely fueled the fire.

Kanou would be mad at him if he had all the fun himself. But on the other hand, Ayase couldn't stand it anymore. Taking a quick decision, he walked over to his new video-phone and called Kanou.

"Ayase? What's the matter?" Kanou's handsome face appeared on the screen. Ayase pouted at him.

"I'm…I feel…" It was suddenly very hard to say what he meant, but Kanou seemed to understand anyway. His eyes were widened and he stared at Ayase, who realized that Kanou could see his whole body, due to the camera that was placed near the lamp.

"Why did you dress up?" Kanou asked. Ayase shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise you. But somehow, the silk panties felt so good against my…you know, and when I thought of what you would do to me when you saw me I…was, er…" Ayase trailed off.

"What did you drink, Ayase?" Kanou asked in a suddenly stern voice.

"Nothing." Ayase replied. "I merely ate some fruits that Someya gave me, you know, those laced with rum substitute."

"I see" Kanou chuckled. "So, do you want to touch yourself?"

Ayase blushed furiously at Kanou's words. Then, blushing harder, he nodded.

"Wait…There, I closed the door. I'll tell you what to do."

Ayase nodded.

"Lay down on the bed." Kanou instructed. "And turn the camera in your direction."

Ayase did as he was told and lay down.

"Pull up your skirt." Kanou ordered. Ayase did so and sighed slightly at the feeling of the soft tissue caressing his skin. He slid it up until it was resting on his upper chest, exposing his lean frame, clad in silk panties and stockings. He heard Kanou exhale softly and knew his outfit was well chosen.

"Touch your nipples." Kanou said.

Ayase nodded and hesitantly moved his fingers over one of his pinks nubs. Imagining it were Kanou's, he sighed and stroke the nipple again.

"Yes." Kanou mumbled. "Do it more."

Ayase began to play with his nipple, massaging and pressing it with his fingertips. He wiggled on the bed, jolts of pleasure cursing through his body. Then, out of his own accord, he slid the other hand over his chest first, then slowly down his belly and to the panties.

He caressed his own tender skin, wishing Kanou touched him. He slid the hand inside the panty slowly, biting his lip and shutting his eyes. He heard and encouraging grumble from Kanou and hesitantly touched his own erection. He blushed and couldn't prevent a small gasp.

He pushed his whole hand inside the tight panties and gripped his member firmly. Suddenly he was no longer in the mood to play around. He needed to come badly, and fast. He started stroking himself. He knew Kanou would ravage him later, and the mere thought made him grip faster and stroke quicker.

He tossed his head from one side to another, unable to control himself. He resumed the ministrations on his nipple, but soon found that he wanted even more. Kanou seemed to sense this and spoke again.

"Wet your fingers." He ordered. "You know what to do."

Ayase blushed and nodded weakly, before licking his fingers. E let his hand travel downwards, playing with his nipple, his navel, brushing past his erection and his balls. He massaged his own opening with a finger, sighing at the feeling. Then he started to push it inside gently, squirming first in discomfort and then pleasure, as his finger brushed that spot oh so lightly.

He stroke that spot again, now more forcefully. He gasped and bucked his hips. Distantly, he realized Kanou was panting, and knew what the man was doing. He arched his back from the bed, exposing himself for the other man. Now he would be able to pay back for all the times Kanou had done…things to him.

He inserted a second finger and spread the digits, stretching his opening. He curled his fingers and hit his prostate again. Groaning, he gripped his erection again. He started thrusting his fingers inside slowly, timing them with the strokes on his cock.

Moaning and panting, he sped up the movements of his hands, and before long, he was thrashing on the bed, moaning loudly. He felt close, so close to orgasm, he felt like he was going to explode. But Kanou hadn't given him permission yet.

"Please." He whispered. "Please…may I come?"

He heard Kanou groan and then the older man spoke.

"Yes, Ayase. Come for me."

Ayase started stroking and thrusting fervently, and then he came with a loud yelp. His whole body tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut, his narrow hips jerking off the mattress once again. He felt his cum coating his finger and abdomen, but he was too tired to do anything about it yet.

Instead, he rolled to the side and curled to a ball, and soon fell asleep.

He was awakened by the feel of warm water on his skin. He cracked an eye open and found himself lying on a soft towel in the bathroom, with Kanou washing him carefully. Kanou held a wet sponge in his hand, currently cleaning Ayase's abdomen from the last traces of cum. Then he traveled downwards, carefully washing Ayase's penis.

Ayase blushed and found to his own horror that his arousal was starting to awake again. He tried to scurry away, but Kanou stopped his movements with a hand on his hip. He stroke Ayase's member again with the sponge, and then with his fingers. Ayase let out a soft gasp and wiggled.

Kanou started stroking his member, while he spread Ayase's legs. Then he opened his trousers, revealing an impressive erection. He lifted Ayase's hips and placed his member at Ayase's opening. Ayase's eyes widened for a moment; surely Kanou wouldn't penetrate him without preparation? Then he felt the familiar slickness inside his body and realized Kanou had prepared him while he slept.

Slowly, Kanou pushed inside, until he was buried all within Ayase. Then he pulled back again, slipping out nearly all the way, only to thrust back in, angling himself carefully so he would hit Ayase's prostate. Ayase moaned loudly, answering Kanou's thrust by lifting his hips further.

Then Kanou started thrusting inside Ayase forcefully, hitting his prostate each time and stroking his erection in time with the thrusts. Ayase didn't last long, despite him having come earlier. He moaned and clenched around Kanou, tearing the orgasm from him as well.

Kanou slumped down next to him and petted his hair.

"I think I'll have to ask Someya where she got those fruit in rum." He murmured to himself.

the end

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Okane ga nai.


	4. the bad cat

That one's for arkham insanity, who requested spanking

That one's for arkham insanity, who requested spanking. I hope you like it ;), and of course, for Eien-no-Ren, so she'll draw a picture for me :P (you're not the only greedy cat…)

**The bad cat**

"Meow?" with a pathetic mewl, Ayase crawled towards Kanou, who had just entered his flat. Kanou arched a brow and looked at him. Ayase looked to the floor and blushed.

"What's happened?" Kanou asked worriedly, but not overly so, because if something serious had happened, Ayase surely wouldn't act like a cat. Again.

Ayase squirmed uncomfortably. "I…" he whispered and hiccupped.

"You…?" Kanou inquired and waited for the blonde to continue.

"I ate all of your truffles. The one Someya gave you. They were just so tasty, and I couldn't stop myself…and then they were all gone…" Ayase babbled on, eyes downcast so he didn't have to look up at Kanou.

If he had, he would see an untypical grin spread on Kanou's face. The tall man composed himself. He considered telling Ayase that he didn't even like truffles and that Someya had given him those truffles for Ayase. But Ayase seemed to be slightly drunk, and in a highly apologetic mood, which meant he would do almost everything to appease Kanou.

Struggling to keep down the smirk on his face, Kanou straightened and said in a calm, yet slightly intimidating voice "So, what do you plan to do to make it up to me?" Ayase looked up at him, with an eager gleam in his eyes. "I already thought about that…" he whispered and blushed again.

"You may punish me, master." Ayase said and pulled of his shirt.

Kanou just stared (gaped) and swallowed. Ayase was wearing cat ears, hardly surprising as he did that often nowadays. He had also put on a black leather collar and a leash, and when he slowly pulled down his pants, Kanou saw that Ayase had put the tail in place, and a…wait what?

Kanou coughed. "Who gave you that?" he asked. But deep inside, he already knew.

"Someya" Ayase answered. Kanou grinned. Another Kimono was due. And maybe he should ask her where she got all that stuff.

Ayase had finally stripped completely. He turned around and crawled to the bedroom. Kanou was mesmerized by Ayase's backside for a moment, from which the tail was swinging slightly. Then he snapped out of his trance and followed Ayase.

He suffered from yet another shock as he stepped inside. The light was dimmed, only the bed lamp was switched on, with a scarf wrapped around it turning it's colour red. Ayase had somehow managed to attach himself to the headboard with handcuffs. He was kneeling and his ass was pushed up as if waiting for…

Kanou was ripped out of his thoughts when Ayase spoke again.

"Punish me", he whispered. "I've been a bad cat."

Kanou stared at him. Then he noticed a wooden paddle next to Ayase. He took a deep breath to compose himself. He walked over to the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt in the progress.

This would be an interesting night. Kanou grinned and tossed his shirt aside.

He grabbed the paddle and lifted it. "Do you really want to be punished, cat?" he asked in a leery voice. Ayase keened and arched his back so his ass was now even higher than before.

Kanou noticed that Ayase was already hard, and the cock ring around it looked just like the leather collar around Ayase's neck. "Answer me, cat." He ordered.

"P..please, master, punish me." Ayase repeated. Kanou smiled demonically and struck the paddle across Ayase's buttocks. The blow hadn't been too hard, but the white skin turned pink nonetheless. Kanou struck again, a bit harder, and Ayase moaned.

"Harder", he begged.

"Harder what?" Kanou asked.

"Please, punish me more, master." Ayase panted.

Kanou struck again and Ayase gasped in both pain and pleasure when the paddle moved the butt-pluck a bit, causing it to rub nicely against that electric spot inside Ayase.

Kanou seemed to enjoy the sounds Ayase was making, and struck again, pushing the butt- pluck deeper. Some strokes later, Ayase was begging, panting and moaning all at once. He thought he would explode, that he would come any second now, but the cock ring restrained him.

"Please, master, let me come!" he mewled. He heard Kanou chuckle.

"Not yet, cat." He struck again, this time with his hand. The different sensation almost made Ayase's knees buckle. Then, Kanou began kneading Ayase's buttocks, eliciting both plain and pleasure.

Then, Ayase felt a soft pull on the tail, and with a _pop_, the butt-plug was removed from his opening. It was replaced by deft fingers, stretching him even more. Kanou started stroking Ayase's prostate, obviously enjoying himself. Then he removed his fingers as well.

Ayase whined at the loss, but then he felt something bigger being placed at his entrance. Kanou started pushing inside slowly, but Ayase was having none of it. With a growl, he pushed back, impaling himself on Kanou's member. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"So you want it rough?" Kanou murmured. He gripped Ayase's hips tightly and pulled out nearly all the way, before slamming back in. He hit Ayase's prostate dead on and ayase groaned. He wanted to come so badly. He started begging again, but Kanou didn't remove the cock ring. Instead, he started stroking Ayase's member in time with the thrusts.

"Please!" Ayase begged. "Please! I want to come so badly…master!"

Kanou chuckled. "Do you think you're already punished properly?"

"Yes." Ayase hissed. "I won't do it again! Now please..please..let me come." He was on the verge of tears, thinking he would faint if he didn't come instantly.

"Oh well, I forgive you, then." With that, Kanou removed the cock ring. He thrust forth once more, in time with a stroke on Ayase's member, and the blond screamed as the orgasm tore through him, almost painful. He spilled his seed over Kanou's hand and on the blankets.

Kanou thrust inside him a few more times, before he came as well, filling Ayase with his hot seed. He groaned and let go of Ayase's hips, and Ayase collapsed on the bed, nearly unconscious. Kanou reached over and opened the handcuffs.

Even though they were covered with plush, they had left angry red marks on Ayase's wrists. Kanou sighed. He knew that Ayase would throw a fit once he was sober, but he hardly minded right now. He lay down next to Ayase and pulled the covers over them.

And yes, he would definitely ask Someya to send truffles more often.

**A/N: **That one's exactly my taste, I must admit :P I hope it's yours too. Please review!

And thanks for all the reviews I got so far! I hope I didn't forget to answer any. If I did, ashes on my head.


	5. the fetish

The fetish

The fetish

"Meow!" Kanou was watching TV when Ayase crawled towards him in a black cat costume. It was a furry overall, with a long, black tail and a hood with cat ears.

"Meow" Ayase said again when Kanou didn't react.

Kanou slowly turned his head.

"Nice costume!" he said and turned back to the TV screen. Ayase gaped at Kanou. Never before had he ignored him as blatantly as this. Especially not when Ayase was drunk, horny and cross-dressing.

Well, he wasn't exactly drunk, of course. He had just sipped a bit of the strawberry-lime liqueur from Kanou's home bar. Well, that could be it! Maybe Kanou was cross with him. Ayase frowned and crawled on the couch next to Kanou. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when Kanou lifted his hand and started patting Ayase's head.

That was strange. If Kanou wasn't cross with him, why was he ignoring him? Well, no ignoring exactly, more along the lines of not giving him his full attention. Ayase hissed indignantly and wished he had the guts to bite Kanou. He had to have the guts! He was a perfect cat, wasn't he?

Taking a deep breath, he bit down on Kanou's hand that was fondling his chin at the moment. Kanou yelped in surprise and pain, finally turning his attention to Ayase.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

That was not the attention he wanted, decided Ayase. He cowered in a ball and mewled pathetically, hoping to appease Kanou. But it seemed to do the exact opposite. Kanou pulled him up by his arms and stared at his face angrily.

"What's the problem with you, Ayase? Do you really think you are a cat?" Ayase almost mewled in response. But he caught himself in time and merely shook his head. He looked down at Kanou's hand that was gripping his arm tightly. There were small, bleeding wounds. Had he really done that?

"Ayase, answer me properly! Do you think you are a cat? Or why do you act like one?"

Ayase shrugged. "You liked it." He mumbled meekly.

Kanou relaxed a bit.

"That's true, I liked it. It was fun the last times, but the whole mewling part gets unnerving. And I really don't appreciate biting too much."

"But you didn't pay attention to me!" argued Ayase.

"Usually, you are happy if I don't." Kanou replied, confusion evident in his voice.

"I'm not usually happy when I'm drunk, horny and dressed up for you and you ignore me!" Ayase snapped. And blushed crimson upon realising what he had said.

"Well, you could just tell me like any person would. And I really like you dressing up for me, it's really cute." He release his blonde lover's arms and pulled him into a hug.

Ayase pressed close, relieved that they were okay again. Kanou chuckled when a small erection pressed into his thigh.

"I think there's something I'll have to help you with, isn't there?" he mumbled into Ayase's hair. Ayase trembled at Kanou's erotic voice and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, please." He breathed. He wanted to open his costume, but Kanou stopped him.

"Leave it like this. It looks really cute. Someya gave it to you, didn't she?"

Ayase smiled happily. He let himself be pulled over to the couch and be pulled onto Kanou's lap.

His smile vanished though when Kanou switched the TV on again. He considered biting Kanou again, and had almost lifted the already wounded hand to his mouth, when Kanou placed his other big hand firmly between Ayase's legs. He merely pressed down on Ayase's groin, but Ayase, already over-sensitive, let out a low groan nonetheless.

Instead of biting down on Kanou's hand, he started licking the wound. It was still bleeding, and Ayase was ashamed he had done such a thing. He tasted the blood carefully, and found it didn't really taste much different from his own blood. When he considered the wound clean enough, he started suckling on Kanou's fingers, trying to distract himself from Kanou's unmoving hand.

He was naked beneath the costume; each clothing item had him sweating beneath the fluffy texture of the costume. It definitely helped matters now, because when Ayase pressed against Kanou's hand, it felt glorious. He tentatively started rubbing against Kanou's big hand, and was rewarded when it finally moved against his erection.

He moaned around one of Kanou's fingers and sucked it in deeper, trying hard not to bite down on it. Kanou chuckled and started palming Ayase through the soft costume, while withdrawing his other hand from Ayase's mouth. He wrapped it around Ayase's waist, restraining all movement.

He stilled his other hand again. It was pure torture. Ayase whined and tried to press against anything that brought him release, but Kanou was too strong.

"This is the punishment for biting, you know," murmured Kanou into Ayase's ear. Ayase whimpered when the raven haired man suckled on that sensitive spot beneath his ear.

Kanou's arm finally loosened a bit, although he didn't move his hand. But Ayase didn't care. He started bucking his hips rubbing his small prick against Kanou's hand.

"Won't you do anything else?" Ayase panted after some time.

"Nope," replied Kanou. He was grinning, Ayase could tell from his voice.

That was hardly fair, was it? So he had to take matters in his own hands. He lay his cloth-covered hands over Kanou's big one, and pressed it down. Kanou didn't make a move to stop it. But it was not enough, and Ayase's erection was almost painful now. In an awkward movement, he turned on Kanou's lap, and pressed his erection against Kanou's stomach.

Kanou's hands wandered up Ayase's thighs to cup and squeeze his buttocks gently. Ayase whimpered and started humping Kanou's abdomen, desperately clinging to Kanou's shoulders for balance. Kanou had found the slit in the backside of Ayase's cat-suit now, and his fingers were deftly caressing the cleft between his arse cheeks.

Ayase's movements became more frantic when one digit made its way into his opening. He moaned into Kanou's shoulder, and bit down gently, careful not to hurt him.

"You can bite me, if you want to. I think I don't mind so much after all."

Ayase quickly started fumbling with the buttons of Kanou's shirt, and he pushed it open a bit to reveal a toned shoulder. When Kanou slid a second finger inside Ayase, the blonde bit down, stifling his whimper.

He drew blood again, and again he lapped it up. It really didn't taste so bad after all. He screamed in pleasure when Kanou crooked his fingers and brushed his prostate. The blackhead pushed a third finger inside, and started to pump his hand, pummelling Ayase's prostate with each stroke.

Ayase pressed against Kanou tightly, and rubbed his prick against his trained abs, while Kanou fingered him. Kanou claimed his lips in a possessive kiss and pushed a fourth finger inside, which hurt a bit. But all the pain was suddenly forgotten when he brushed Ayase's prostate again. Ayase tensed and let out a strangled moan as he came.

He shuddered and trembled in pleasure, and he felt his cum soak the fabric of the costume. Kanou held him through the aftershocks, gently caressing his back with one hand while the other was still inside him.

When Ayase finally came back to himself, he noticed he had slumped down in Kanou's lap. A big erection was pressing against his limp cock. He wanted to return the favour and maybe suck Kanou off, but Kanou seemed to have other plans.

He turned Ayase around and made him kneel over his legs. Ayase heard a zipper opening and a small rustle of cloth. Then, Kanou snaked his hands around the cat-boy and pulled him back against him. Ayase felt Kanou's cock against his opening, slick with pre-cum. Kanou pressed him down gently, until he was completely impaled on his member.

Ayase let out a soft whimper of pleasure when Kanou bucked his hips upwards and hit Ayase's prostate. The tingling sensations mingled pleasurably with his post orgasmic bliss. He could sit like this forever, with Kanou impossibly deep inside him due to their position.

Kanou seemed to have other things in mind, and pushed Ayase forward a bit. He grabbed the young man's frail hips and lifted him up, only to push him down again. He repeated the motion over and over, along with small rolls of his hips. Ayase, to his surprise, found himself getting hard again. He gathered his strength and started to ride Kanou, pushing down on him as deep as possible.

He found out that if he clenched a bit around Kanou, the other man would gasp slightly, which was already more noise than usual. Kanou grabbed Ayase's cock through the fabric of the costume in return, stroking it in time to the movements of his hips, squeezing it whenever Ayase clenched around him.

It was Kanou who came first. His strokes became more frantic and his hips bucked uncontrollably. With a low growl in his throat, he came deeply inside Ayase. It was a peculiar and arousing feeling when the hot liquid spilled over Ayase's prostate, and he moaned throatily.

He was usually still numb from his orgasm when Kanou came, so it was new for him. He removed Kanou's limp hand from his groin, and started stroking himself quickly. He came after several strokes, spilling himself again inside the cat suit.

He slumped back against Kanou's heaving chest. His thighs hurt a bit from the unusual movements, and the wet cloth against his prick felt highly uncomfortable, but he fell asleep in that awkward position nevertheless, exhausted by the two orgasms in such a short time.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for so long! I'm currently writing on too many stories…

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed.

This is dedicated to daydrifter, who asked for a bit of blood play. I know there's not much of it in here, but still. Ayase does bite Kanou and drink his blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. : (


	6. dark chocolate

Blameless X

Disclaimer: I don't own Okane ga nai.

Drunk – dark chocolate

„Ayase, I'm home!" Kanou announced, stepping through the door of his luxurious apartment. He received only an indefinite grumble from the kitchen. Curious, Kanou opened the door and peeked inside. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw Ayase, clearly drunk again, trying to set up a chocolate fondue. The molten sweet was spread all over the lithe blonde, it clung to his hair, his face and all of his clothes. Face scrunched up in concentration, Ayase was trying to pour the chocolate into a huge bowl that was warmed from below with candles.

All over the counter fruit were spread, from strawberries and cherries to bananas and apples. Some of them were already cut in pieces, others looked quite damaged, as if Ayase had gripped them too hard. All in all, the kitchen and Ayase were in a complete mess.

"Ayase, what are you doing?" asked Kanou finally.

"Can't you see? I'm making a chocolate fondue. I even used dark chocolate so you would like it."

Kanou smiled, touched that his lover would remember he didn't like overly sweet things even in his drunken state of mind. But Ayase had effectively ruined another set of clothing nevertheless, and Kanou was so not looking forward to cleaning the kitchen.

Keeping his cool, he walked over to Ayase and pulled the kettle from his hand.

"Let me do that." He ordered, and Ayase let his hand sink obediently. He started licking his fingers clean instead. It was almost Kanou's undoing when he saw Ayase making love to his own fingers. Hell, he hadn't even known Ayase liked dark chocolate.

He definitely had to remember that fact. The way Ayase closed his eyes and moaned in delight as he suckled on his own fingers was almost orgasmic, and Kanou had to fight hard to turn his concentration back to the chocolate in the kettle. He wondered, why had Ayase melted the chocolate in a kettle? He could just have put it in a bowl and then into their new microwave. Shaking his head, Kanou carefully finished his task.

Well, he had to admit, he wasn't exactly blameless. He had left some of Ayase's favourite truffles and a glass of wine on the table in the living room, where the blonde would most definitely find it. That had been accidental, of course.

After having poured all of the chocolate into the bowl, he put the kettle and anything that needed to be clean into the dishwasher (also a new one!). Then, he grabbed another bowl and put the fruit inside it, at least those that weren't entirely ruined.

It was time to do some washing. But beforehand, they would have lots of fun.

He handed the bowls to Ayase, who only smiled at him confusedly. Kanou smiled and ruffled the blonde hair. Ayase was absolutely adorable today. Might have been the wine. Slowly, careful not to shock his lover, he gathered the small body up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. No way was he ruining his bedclothes.

Reaching the huge bathroom, he set Ayase down on the counter. He took the bowls from his hands and set them aside, before starting to rid Ayase of his ruined clothes. Pity. The shirt had really been a nice one. After tossing the clothes aside, he stepped back to take in the sight of his lover, pale, lithe, sitting on the bathroom counter in a slightly slumped posture, grinning happily and a bit dazedly. He looked absolutely lovely, Kanou decided.

Then he looked around for something to apply the chocolate with. The only thing he saw was the white feather his interior designer had placed over the mirror for decoration. Without hesitation, Kanou took it and dipped it into the bowl of liquid chocolate.

Bringing the now dark tip to Ayase's left collarbone, he traced it lovingly, leaving a glistening trail of chocolate behind. Delicious. He bent down and licked it clean again, drawing a surprised gasp from Ayase. He repeated the action on Ayase's other collarbone, marvelling at the contrast of dark brown chocolate to rosy white skin.

When he stepped back to admire his lover once more, he noticed that the blonde was already completely aroused from the little action there had been. Kanou licked his lips. It was incredible how quickly Ayase became aroused. Smirking, he dipped the feather into the bowl once more and drew a thick stripe from Ayase's neck down to his navel. Taking a strawberry from the bowl on his left, he trailed it down the chocolate path on Ayase's body. Then, he lifted it up to Ayase's lips. The blond opened them greedily and tried to take a bite, but Kanou pulled it back, a smirk firmly on his face.

Whining, Ayase leant forward, sticking out his tongue to get at least a taste of the chocolate covered fruit. Kanou allowed him to lick it clean and suckle on it, taking his pleasure from watching the blonde making love to the red berry. Finally, he allowed Ayase to eat it, and Ayase moaned in delight as he took a bite, closing his eyes and relaxing against the mirror on the wall behind him. He gasped when Kanou suddenly latched onto his neck and sucked at the chocolate that was left there.

Travelling down, Kanou licked Ayase clean, making Ayase writhe and moan in pleasure. When He had finished, he gripped the bowl of chocolate and emptied half it's contents on Ayase's chest. Ayase arched his back when the warm chocolate made contact with his skin. Kanou looked at his small lover with satisfaction. Flushed, panting and shuddering with desire, he definitely was a sight to behold.

He bent down and started to clean one of Ayase's nipples with his teeth and tongue, knowing exactly how sensitive Ayase was there. The young man in question instantly reached out and gripped his dark haired lover's shoulders tightly, trying to pull him close for the much needed friction on his weeping member. But Kanou merely chuckled and shook his head. He wouldn't let Ayase ruin his clothes as well. He stifled Ayase's indignant whimper with a kiss, while opening his shirt and tossing it aside.

Ayase opened up willingly for the kiss, allowing Kanou's tongue to fuck his mouth. He whimpered and groaned, needing more. Kanou just grinned and broke the kiss. Ayase deserved some punishment for ruining the kitchen. So instead of giving Ayase the denied relief, he settled on licking the dark chocolate off Ayase's body with the help of teeth, tongue and the fruit from the bowl. He fed all of the fruit to Ayase, not wanting to be discourteous by keeping all the sweets to himself. When most of the chocolate had vanished, Ayase was already on the verge of tears. He panted and whimpered incessantly.

"Please," he begged, "please…"

"Yes, Ayase, what do you want?" Kanou said, smirking. "Speak."

Even in his intoxicated state, Ayase remembered what Kanou had taught him.

"Please…let me come!"

"Good boy." Kanou grinned and finally set his attention on Ayase's manhood. It was throbbing, the tip already turning dark from the denial of release. He poured some chocolate on it and Ayase whimpered, bucking his hips. Leaning down, Kanou licked the tip of Ayase's member, humming at the taste of salty pre-come mixed with the bittersweet aroma of the chocolate.

He swirled his tongue around the head and then licked one path on the underside of Ayase's member. With one hand, he kept Ayase from thrusting into his mouth, with the other one, he started fondling the blonde's balls. When he licked Ayase's member again from the base to the tip, he felt the blonde's balls tighten up. He pulled back and stroke Ayase's shaft once, and Ayase came with a cry, covering his own chest and Kanou's hand with come. It mingled nicely with the remains of chocolate, Kanou noticed.

He grinned down at Ayase, who lay slumped on the bathroom counter, covered with come, sweat and chocolate. He was panting heavily, and his face was flushed, his eyes half closed. He looked completely debauched. Kanou licked his lips. He was almost painfully aroused by now, having ignored his own needs for the sake of teasing Ayase. He chuckled when he looked at his exhausted lover. This night was far from over.

After giving Ayase some time to recover himself, he pulled off his remaining clothes. He lifted Ayase up and carried him to the shower. It was finally time for some washing. And more fun.

He set Ayase down so he was facing the wall, and told him to hold on the wall tightly. He turned on the shower head, and Ayase stirred when warm water hit his back. Kanou turned it hotter, until steam was filling the bathroom. Then he stepped close to Ayase, pressing his arousal between his arse cheeks.

"See what you're doing to me?" he whispered, before kissing Ayase's neck lovingly.

The boy beneath him sighed softly and arched his back, exposing his rear to Kanou. Grinning, Kanou started massaging Ayase's opening with one wet finger, drawing a small whimper from the blonde. After a moment, he heard Ayase beg him quietly for more, and he complied, slipping his index finger inside the wet heat of his lover's body. Ayase shuddered and drew in a ragged breath before relaxing again, allowing Kanou to move his finger.

Kanou thrust it inside his lover for short moments, before pushing in his middle finger as well. He worried slightly if the warm water was enough lubrication, but Ayase didn't seem to mind. He crooked his fingers, looking for that spot inside Ayase…oh, there it was. Ayase howled and threw his head back, almost falling to the ground as his knees buckled. Kanou wrapped an arm around Ayase's waist to keep him upright and withdrew his fingers to reach for the lube. Ayase whined at the loss, but Kanou had no choice.

Warm water might have been enough lubrication for two fingers, but that was it. More than that would hurt, and he didn't want Ayase to get hurt. He might decide to stop drinking alcohol, after all, if his behind was too sore. Covering his fingers generously with the lube, he pushed three of them inside Ayase. He thrust them in and out a few times, before withdrawing them again. He wasn't in the mood for teasing anymore.

He covered his member with lube as well and then lifted Ayase up slightly. He aligned the tip of his member with Ayase's opening and started to push in slowly. He groaned softly when he felt Ayase's tight heat envelop him, but it was drowned by Ayase's loud moan. Deciding Ayase could handle a bit more, he thrust in all the way. Ayase pushed back eagerly as good as he could, and finally steadied himself on the wall again. Kanou gripped Ayase's hips, and the blonde bent forward, until he could wrap his legs around Kanou's. The angle was a bit awkward, restricting most movements. So he pulled out again and turned Ayase around. He pressed him against the wall and lifted his knees, pushing in again in one, swift movement.

Ayase moaned loudly again, and clutched onto Kanou's shoulders. His hands were slippery from the warm water that still rained down on them, and the steam made it hard to breathe. But Kanou didn't mind it. They had rarely done it in the shower before, and he decided he'd initiate it more often in the future. He pulled out of Ayase almost completely and thrust back in, making Ayase shudder weakly. He repeated the motion again and again, adjusting his angle, until he finally hit _that _spot and Ayase convulsed, moaning loudly. He hit it again and again, driving Ayase to the edge, and keeping him there.

When he felt his own orgasm approaching, he wrapped his long fingers around Ayase's erection. The blonde came after a few strokes, screaming hoarsely. Kanou followed suit, almost crushing Ayase when he leaned forward against the wall. After regaining composure, he pulled out of Ayase, helping him stand on his own legs. Ayase clutched at him weakly for support while Kanou reached for the shampoo.

He Poured a generous amount into his hand and spread it over Ayase's hair. Then he started massaging Ayase's head tenderly. Ayase moaned softly. Kanou grinned. Ayase's scalp was extremely sensitive, but the boy was too spent to become aroused by it again. Kanou took his time, until they were both completely clean again. He lifted Ayase up, who was practically purring in his arms, and stepped out of the shower.

He wrapped Ayase and himself into large, white, fluffy towels. He looked at the mirror. Their images were blurred by the steam, only the places where Ayase had leaned against the mirror earlier was still relatively clear.

Ayase giggled suddenly.

"We look like snowmen!" he exclaimed.

Oh right, Kanou thought, he had completely forgotten that Ayase was still drunk.

The end

AN: this is dedicated to BLACK-NEKO-MAD-HATTER, who wanted a shower scene. I hope you like it!

I had an internet generator generate me ten random words I had to use in this fic as an extra challenge:

Blameless, Keeping, Undoing, Lovely, Incredible, Blurry, Feather, Discourteous, Washing, Speak.

Please review!


	7. lovebites

For the lovely BLACK-NEKO-MAD-HATTER.

Love-bites

"uuuh…mmh, Kanou! No! umm…gnnnh!"

"…"

"AH!! Please…Kan…uh! Kanou!...!!

"…"

"Kanou, I can't….aah!"

"…"

Ayase came violently, having been held on the edge by Kanou far too long (in Ayase's humble opinion). He slumped on the bed bonelessly, his face buried in the sweat-soaked pillows. His ass was still high in the air, held by Kanou's large hands, while the tall man pounded into him without making a sound apart from harsh breathing.

He came after some minutes, grunting once, while Ayase squealed and squirmed when the other's seed filled him.

"Kanou!" he gasped when the tall male pulled out of him. He was gathered up in strong arms and carried to the bathroom. When Kanou placed him in the bathtub though, he was already fast asleep.

…

The next day, one p.m.

"Gah! He's not human, I tell you! Two hours, I mean, two full hours of sex, and the only sound he makes is a grunt when he comes! That's hardly fair!" Ayase complained to the huge teddy bear Someya had given him for his last birthday. It stared back at him with huge, shining black eyes, nodding a little when Ayase bounced on the bed in annoyance.

"It's like this all the time! He makes me shout and moan and scream and beg and plead and whimper and whine and groan and gasp and pant and all the sounds he makes are stupid, barely audible grunts!!! I hate him! Doesn't he know how annoying that is? Argh!"

Ayase punched his pillow in annoyance and grabbed his glass from the nightstand. He had recently discovered the pleasures of Bailey's, a tasty drink with only a minimum amount of alcohol inside. Less than beer, even.

He took a large sip, grumbling a little when he noticed the glass was already empty again. But oh well. He should leave some to Kanou, anyway. Although, the yakuza didn't like sweet things. Never mind. Enough was enough. There were more important things than drinking tasty drinks. To be precise, one thing that was more important and definitely even sweeter:

Revenge.

He would show it to that stupid, tall, muscular, handsome, kind, stupid and despicable sex god! Grinning evilly, Ayase swayed to his closet, looking for the right equipment. Today would be fun.

…

Kanou sighed in relief as he could finally snap his phone shut and call it a day. He had had a lot of trouble with some people who wouldn't pay, and it was always such a mess when he had to convince them personally related to. Grumbling to himself, he got out of his parked car to get up into his flat. Since Ayase had moved in (well, since he had made him move in), Kanou had made all his office phone calls in his car instead of his flat. Ayase was so easy to scare, and so incredibly nosy, and Kanou couldn't risk the blonde hearing him threaten people. Kanou knew how awful the results would be.

With a soft *ding*, the elevator stopped and Kanou pulled out his keys. When he was about to open the door to his flat, it was opened and he was greeted by Ayase, standing in nothing but a white thong, fluffy white boots and equally fluffy rabbit ears. The blonde's cheeks were tinted slightly pink, and his eyes were a bit glazed over. Well, the bailey's had worked, then.

But before he could do anything but gape at Ayase, the smaller man shot him a coy smile and turned around, beckoning Kanou with a finger. Grinning, the tall male followed his petite lover, enjoying the sight of a white, fluffy bunny tail bouncing between the two creamy white globes of Ayase's behind. He was lead into the living room, where it was disturbingly dark. The door snapped shut behind Kanou and he turned around in confusion. He couldn't see anything, his eyes not used to the dark yet.

Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his back, and he was pushed to what he assumed was the couch.

"Sit down" he heard Ayase whisper. Kanou complied. When he sat comfortably, he reached out to pull Ayase into his lap, but his hands found nothing but thin air.

"Ayase?" he called out softly. Instead of a reply, he heard a lout bang and a soft curse.

"Is everything alright, Ayase?" Kanou asked worriedly.

"I'm fine...fine, yes." Came the reply, and then Ayase's hands where on his shoulders. Kanou tilted his head backwards until it made contact with Ayase's chest. His face was caressed tenderly, and then, Ayase slipped something silky and soft over his eyes. A blindfold.

Kanou grinned. That was a new one. Usually, it was Ayase who ended up bound and blindfolded.

Speaking about bound. Kanou's hands were lifted over his head, and cool metal cuffs snapped shut around his wrists. There was an inclination of the couch next to Kanou, probably because of Ayase who climbed over it.

There was a bump, and another curse, and Kanou felt movement at his lower legs. Had Ayase just fallen off the couch? How adorable. Ayase removed his shoes and then his socks, tickling Kanou's feet in the process. Kanou chuckled softly.

"You know I'm not ticklish, Ayase."

He heard a small grumble from below, and then, cuffs snapped around his ankles as well. Kanou furrowed his brows. That was not what he had expected. And he had yet to decide if he liked the idea of being blind and cuffed, at the mercy of a drunken Ayase.

All thoughts of doubt vanished though when Ayase crawled into Kanou's lap, until he was pressed into Kanou's groin nicely. Warm breath ghosted over his chin softly, and Kanou smelled a faint trace of Bailey's. Small fingers started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt then, slowly exposing his skin. When the shirt was almost open to his navel, he felt Ayase's breath in the crook of his neck, and then soft lips caressed his skin, making Kanou smile in delight. He let his head fall back against his bound hands, enjoying every kiss Ayase planted on his skin.

His shirt was completely open now, and after Ayase seemed to have realized he couldn't pull it off the traditional way, Kanou heard a horrible ripping sound and the shirt fell away in shreds.

"Ayase" he said dangerously, "that shirt was expensive."

"Put it on my bill" Ayase mumbled, before biting down on the spot he had just kissed.

Kanou actually jumped a bit, more in shock than in pain. The bite was soothed with a hot tongue and Ayase's mouth wandered higher, almost up to his pulse point. There, he bit down again, more harshly this time. Kanou gasped softly. It felt as if a cat had bitten him.

"Ayase, what are you doing?"

In response, he only received another bite, now on his collarbone. This time, he actually felt his skin breaking, and he gasped loudly. The wound was licked clean instantly, and then, he felt Ayase smile against his skin.

"Ayase, answer me. What are you doing?"

"It's a secret." Ayase whispered. He pressed himself against Kanou enticingly, rubbing against him in a certainly wanton manner.

Kanou grinned to himself when he felt an erection press against his abdomen. It was only covered by the flimsy material of a thong, and he heard Ayase groaning softly against his chest. But the rubbing stopped (far too) soon, and Ayase pulled back a bit, straddling Kanou's thighs. His hands traveled down Kanou's chest and abdomen slowly, tracing the lined of his muscles.

Kanou felt his muscles quiver slightly under Ayase's hands, and he had to suppress a small laugh. Hm, maybe he was a bit ticklish after all. When one finger dipped into his navel, he squirmed. Never had anyone done that before. It was a strange feeling, and a soft laugh escaped his lips this time.

"Ha! You are ticklish, then!" Ayase exclaimed.

His hands trailed lower, until they rested on the waistband of Kanou's black business slacks. Ayase managed to open the button and zipper with a bit of fumbling, and after telling Kanou to lift his hips, he slid the trousers down until they pooled at his ankles. A sole finger traced Kanou's half-erection through the black silk of his boxer shorts, causing Goosebumps to raise on Kanou's skin.

The finger was finally replaced with a warm palm, stroking his shaft firmly. Kanou groaned almost inaudibly when he felt his erection growing beneath the hand of his lover. After some (far too long) minutes of just stroking, a small hand slipped into Kanou's boxer shorts. He gasped when Ayase wrapped his fingers around his erection, starting to stroke lightly.

The boxer shorts were pulled down until they weren't in the way anymore, and then, Ayase cradled Kanou's balls in his other hand, massaging them lightly. Kanou moaned softly, biting his lip. He wanted so badly to fuck Ayase right now, but the cuffs on his wrists and ankles left him no chance. When the strokes grew firmer, Kanou's hips jerked a little, accompanied with little pants spilling from his mouth.

Then, Ayase bit him again, now in the small patch of skin over his navel. Kanou yelped in shock, the sound turning into a moan when a deft tongue circled his navel before dipping inside it. The hand on his member was now almost frantic, and then, it suddenly stopped. Kanou wanted to protest, but then, he felt hot breath on his privates, telling him all he needed to know.

At the first lick on the head of his member, he had to bite his lip hard to keep from moaning loudly. He cursed Ayase inwardly for putting him into this situation. He wasn't able to move, all he could do was receive pleasure. But he couldn't make loud noises, either. Everyone knew loud noises scared little animals like hamsters or rabbits, and Ayase was just as easy to scare as one.

The task became incredibly harder when Ayase sucked more of Kanou's shaft into his mouth, while resuming the caresses on his scrotum. Biting his bottom lip so hard it was almost bleeding, Kanou just barely refrained from moaning. He sighed in relief (although he really wanted to protest as well) when the mouth around his cock suddenly disappeared.

"I hate you, Kanou! Why can't you ever make a sound? Am I not enough? Don't you enjoy being sucked off by me?" He suddenly heard Ayase yell, and the blindfold was suddenly ripped away, allowing him to look at Ayase's heated face. A small light was lit on the table next to the couch, just enough to see Ayase was really looking angry.

Although, that didn't say much, as Ayase usually got angry during sex at one time or the other. Kanou stared at him bemusedly.

"Why do you want me to make sounds?"

"It's just unfair! I am always the one who's making all the sounds, which is totally embarrassing, and you don't ever make more noise than a grunt when you come!"

"Ayase. That has nothing to do with you. I really enjoy it when you suck me off. I thought you would be scared if I'm too loud. That's all, really."

"Yes?" Ayase asked with huge eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh Kanou!" Ayase shouted, hugging Kanou. They both gasped as their erection made contact, and Kanou's grin widened. Some control, at last.

He rotated his hips against Ayase's slowly, reveling in the low moan he received. Unexpectedly, Ayase copied the motion suddenly, and it was Kanou's turn to inhale sharply.

"It's my turn today!" Ayase reminded him warningly, before pressing his lips to his lover's for a passionate kiss. While kissing, he slid his hands lower again, meanwhile getting up on his knees so Kanou was now unable to reach him with his hips.

Kanou moaned into the kiss when he felt a soft hand wrap around his engorged member. When Ayase started stroking him, he let his head flop back, thus breaking the kiss. He barely noticed Ayase sliding to the ground again, it was only when his member was engulfed in wet heat once more that he even registered the warm presence on his lap was gone. Oh, and how he noticed!

He let out a guttural groan, clenching his hands in his own hair, while desperately fighting to keep his hips from bucking. Ayase seemed to sense the pressure he was under, and placed a steadying hand on each thigh, before taking as much of Kanou in as he could. When he felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of Ayase's throat, Kanou cried out and almost came. Only thinking of Someya naked helped him stay in control. He drew in ragged breaths, fighting hard not to look down, because he knew he would come the instant he saw Ayase kneeling on the ground, sucking him, with bunny ears on his head.

God bless Bailey's.

"Ayase" he choked. "Come here"

The blonde mumbled something unintelligible around his cock, most likely a protest, but he complied anyway, after giving Kanou's member another long lick. He crawled of Kanou's lap again, pressing against his torso desperately. Kanou smirked when he felt the wet tip of Ayase's erection pressing against his stomach through the flimsy cloth of the thong.

Bending his head forward, he whispered into Ayase's ear.

"Do you know what I'd really love to do now?"

He felt Ayase shudder against him, before the blonde nod his head yes.  
"So…?" Kanou said. "I'm still tied up, remember?"

"I know", he heard Ayase mutter.

The petite blonde shifted, and Kanou grinned when he looked down to see Ayase stroking his entrance with one finger. He groaned when he watched it disappear easily. When Ayase pulled it out, it shimmered wetly, leading Kanou to the conclusion that his lover had prepared himself. Ayase pushed three of his fingers inside himself suddenly, making Kanou groan from the erotic sight of it.

The blonde arched his back weakly, his still cloth-covered erection pressing against Kanou.

God bless thongs.

Ayase settled a steady rhythm, seeming to have forgotten about Kanou for the moment. He was panting against Kanou's neck harshly, a soft moan spilling from his lip every other thrust. When Kanou had enough of watching, he blew into Ayase's ears softly. The blond jerked his head upward and blushed when he met Kanou's amused gaze.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself on Kanou's shoulder with one hand, while guiding himself onto Kanou's cock with the other. They both moaned as Ayase impaled himself slowly on Kanou's shaft.

When Kanou was finally buried completely, Ayase halted with a shuddering breath, clutching to Kanou's shoulders tightly. His eyes were closed in bliss and he was biting his lips, a sight Kanou was sure he'd remember.

"Ayase…move!" he ground out after Ayase hadn't moved for what seemed like ages. The blonde breathed in deeply and pulled himself up again, before slowly sinking down. Kanou could do little more than grind his hips into Ayase when he had sunken down again.

They repeated the slow movement over and over, both of the moaning softly.

"Touch yourself" Kanou finally whispered.

Ayase complied instantly, starting to palm his weeping member through the thong.

"Properly." Kanou added, and with a shuddering breath, Ayase pushed the thong's front down and grasped his cock. He keened softly as Kanou rotated his hips again. Their pace increased, their breaths turning erratic, until Ayase finally bit down harshly on Kanou's shoulder to stifle his cry as he came.

Kanou came shortly after, shouting his release before slumping boneless under Ayase.

…

A three o'clock in the morning, Ayase awoke being cold, sticky and in a very strange position. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them to see on what he had been sleeping, he almost fell to the ground. He was sitting on Kanou's lap, whose hands were tied behind his head and whose chest was littered with bite-marks.

The memories of their activities from earlier that night came flooding back to Ayase and he groaned in embarrassment. The Bailey's really must have been stronger than he had thought, and surely spiked with an aphrodisiac of some sort, because he certainly wouldn't have agreed to a second and third round without.

"Well, at least I made Kanou make noise for once." He muttered to himself, before standing up to find the keys for the handcuffs.

A/N: sorry it took me so long!


End file.
